


The Forbidden Love

by FluffyDwarf



Series: The Forbidden Love: A hobbits tale [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyDwarf/pseuds/FluffyDwarf
Summary: This is a story where a half breed 'elf' women, Marianne Sapphire grows up with the dwarf prince, Thorin Oakenshield.They become friends to inseparable. Will they become more than just friends and rule together or will they follow their birthright and go separate ways?Let's follow them on their journey and see.





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world, I've been writing most of my life. My sister introduced me to this website and I thought it'd be fun to try out. The main website I post on is Wattpad if you want to follow me on there my username is FluffyyDwarf. I hope you all enjoy.   
> Have a nice day. Bye-Bye.

Chapter 1.

 

Before we can start Thorin's story lets go back across Middle Earth to where mine begins…

It was a beautiful spring day. My father, king of a kingdom not known to many, decided to take my mother and I on a PicNic for my birthday. We were having an amazing time, I was running trying to catch butterflies in the wind while my mother was in between my fathers legs leaning on his chest, which he was leaning on the trunk on a tree where our horses were tied to, till a man covered in black armor on a brown horse came and attacked us. My father quickly placed me with my mother on her horse.  
“Ride!!” he shouted, “What? No, I’m not leaving without you” she countered tears streaming down her face. “I’ll be fine, just go. I’ll come for you once I’m done here”. He kissed my mother and whipped her tears away.  
I was scared, I didn’t want to leave him. I wasn’t a great fighter like him but I could try. I wanted to stay and to stay and help “But father?” was all that came out. He leaned his head on mine and whispered; “I promise I will find you, In the meanwhile, I need you to keep care of your mother can you do that?” I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead. “Now go!”. With that, he gave the horse a good whip that sent the horse running. That was the last time I saw him

That was 10 years ago, now my mother and I live in Erebor with the royal family. I had grown quite close to the dwarf prince, Thorin. We had become inseparable after 2 years of friendship and nowadays we were quite the troublemakers. As I was close to Thorin, my mother was close to his father, Thrain. Thorin and I think they have a romantic relationship but they both claim they are only close friends like how Thorin and I are.  
One day when we teased them and they told us the same story of how they are just friends like us but they added unless we were more than friends, We both gagged at the thought of kissing each other than laughed it off and ran away.  
I was walking down the elegant halls. I would go outside and for a walk but it was really pouring down so I stayed inside and walked the halls instead, my nose stuck in a book. I loved reading, Thorin says I love a little too much and would tease me about how much I read but I catch him in the library reading his own book actually.  
I looked up from my book just to make sure I was going the right way and I see Thorin at the end of the hallway, the sun beaming around his head perfectly. It reminding me of the time we met and smiled.

 

My mother and I had ridden for weeks, when we thought we were safe enough we made camp waiting for my father to find us. I had no idea where I was, my father never took me this far north. A huge storm had come and spooked the horse and it ran away. My mother found a tree with a hollow trunk and we rested there. The following day it was a clear sky where you could the see the stars perfectly.  
Out of everything that has happened, my mother was calm. Of course, she was an elf and they were almost always calm. I trusted her and her judgment, that’s all I could do for now. Laid in the grass looking up in the stars wishing my father would find us soon. As if my mother could read my mind she said; “You should come and get some rest”. I looked over at her sitting on a log looking at me with soft eyes. She was absolutely beautiful, especially in starlight, she was still wearing her green dress from my birthday. She had smooth skin, she was tall and elegant, she had long soft golden brown hair, loving blue eyes.  
My father always said I would grow to be just as beautiful as her, that he could see her in me. I couldn’t see it, no matter how hard I looked I never saw her. “Yes Ma’am” I quietly said before I got up and placed my head on her lap. My mind went to what I looked like, I had smooth skin for someone my age, but nothing like my mothers. My hair was a dark brown almost black like my fathers. I was a lot taller than other kids my age but a lot shorter than my mother, I’m pretty sure I'm done growing too. The only thing my mother and I had in common was our dark blue eyes, like sapphires. That’s where like my mother got my name from. Princesses Marianne Sapphire, daughter of Queen Diana Sapphire and King Eren II.  
But I tell everyone to call me Maria.

I slowly woke up, when I finally opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a pair of eyes similar to my own but a darker shade. “Good morning,” he said grinning ear to ear. I gasped in surprise and backed away, startled by this stranger and ended up hitting my head on a branch above.  
“Thorin!” scowled the man in the corner, he was sitting next to a fire with my mother. “Don’t worry Marianne, these men are friends” my mother said assuringly.  
I looked at my mother rubbing my head than to the boy, whose name was apparently Thorin according to the other man probably his father. He had dark hair, he looked to be age, maybe older by a year or two. He was rather handsome in my opinion. What was I thinking? I don’t even know this boy, I immediately shook the thought away at my mothers' voice.  
“Marianne, let me introduce you to Prince Thrain and his son Prince Thorin”. She gestured towards to each of them in turn. “They are from Erebor” she added. Thrain nodded in agreement. “We would like to take you there so you can get proper treatment,” Thrain said. He had a warm welcoming smile. He had jet black hair hinted with dark grey. The entire time they were talking I kept looking at Thorin, he was staring at me and had no shame at that it was obvious that he was. I snapped back into reality; “A-Are you sure? We don’t want to intrude” I said stuttering.  
“Of course, it’d be an honor to have you in your home,” Thorin said energetically.  
“You will ride along with Thorin while your mother will ride with me” Thrain stated calmly. It was strange they were like complete opposites, Thrain was the calm well-put Prince and Thorin was energetic and playful but then again he could have not been put through proper royal training as I did at an early age. Before I could pretest anymore they had already put out the fire. I got up from where I was sitting, I realized I was covered by a cloak. Assuming it was Thorin's, I handed it to him. “Thank you, your highness,” I said shyly. He grabbed it and said ”You looked cold, it was the gentlemanly thing to do and please call me Thorin” I giggled “Alright, Thorin,” I said as I curtsy, he smiled. “My lady?” he held his arm out to walk to his horse. I grabbed his hand and we walked to his horse. “Please, Maria is perfectly fine”  
“Maria? I thought your name was Marianne” he said quizzically. “It is, but it’s too long for my taste,” I said while passing him and jumped on his horse.  
He smiled looking at me with something like admiration “Alright, Maria” he said hopping on the horse to sit in front of me. I grabbed his waist so I wouldn’t fall off. Then we were off to Erebor.

 

When I reached Thorin, he started walking beside me. He gently pushed me with his shoulder. “May I help you, your majesty?” I asked in a playful matter “What are you reading?” he asked grabbing my book from my hands reading the cover.  
“It’s a romance, my mom used to read to me when I was younger and I found it in the library.” “What language is this?” he asked flipping her through the pages of my book.  
“It’s Elvish, I did say that my mom read to me and last time I checked she’s an Elf”. I said trying to grab the book back but he hid it behind his back.  
When I tried to reach behind him, he grabbed my hand and pushed it away. “Thorin, give me back my book”  
“What’s in it for me?” he asked teasingly “Depends if you give it to me right now or not”. He looks at me and then to my book. “I think I’ll take my chances,” he said running off with my book. “Thorin!” I yelled and picked up a corner of my dress and started running after him.  
He turned a corner but ran into Balin and they both stumbled and fell to the ground. I slowed my pace and walked the rest of the way when I reached them I bid Balin good morning. I bent down and grabbed my book from Thorin “Thank you, my good sir” I said dryly, he laughed, got up and helped Balin to his feet.  
I shook my head in amusement and started to walk off.  
“I give you a 30-second head start” I turned around and looked at him in his dark blue eyes and said “I don’t need a head start to outrun you”. He slowly walked his way towards me, keeping eye contact.  
I got nervous, I knew I could outrun him but not in heels and dress. I started to back up slowly and when, he smiled mischievously, knowing I was getting nervous.  
I turned around and bolted down the hall heading to the outside. I could barely he Balin when he said “Be careful you two, It’s really coming down. I don’t want either of you slipping and falling off the castle.” I ran as fast as I could, I didn’t want Thorin to catch up. I ran outside and instantly felt the cold rain on my skin, I turned around and saw Thorin run into me. I fell back and flipped over the wall. I dropped my book to grab hold of the wall. “Thorin!” I screamed. He leaned over the edge, his face was full of pure terror. He reached his hand down to mine. I grabbed it and he pulled me up to the ground.  
As soon as I was safe, I grabbed ahold of him tightly not wanting to let go. I cried into his shoulder, “Th-Thorin”  
“Shhh it’s okay, it’s okay. You're alright. Everything's going to be okay.” he patted my hair in a calming matter. We stayed silent sitting on the floor for what seems like hours until Thorin decided to make a comment; “I guess my fathers and your mothers' PicNic got ruined”  
I sniffed my tears away and laughed at his comment “Yea, I guess”. I entirely forgot about there PicNic, hopefully, they get home okay.  
Thorin pulled me into his lap and continued to calm me.  
As much as I knew someone would come by and ask what happened and probably will make a comment about our position, especially if it Dwalin came by, I knew this would happen but I didn’t want to leave his warm embrace. Thorin was always so much warmer than me, it was sometimes hard sleeping in the winter and occasionally he would come into my room and we’ll sit on the couch in my room. I’d always tell him I’d just get extra blankets but he joked about me freezing to death so I just give in and let him sleep on the couch.

After a while of more silence, he patted my shoulder and I lifted my head from his shoulder. He nodded his head towards the end of the hallway where Thrain was standing completely soaked from the rain.  
Thrain was carrying my mothers' cape, he had a sad and worried look on his face. I stood up with Thorin close behind me, holding me steady. Thrain had gotten to us and he looked at me with sympathy and said; “I’m so sorry Maria”. I backed up covering my mouth in disbelief “No”  
He handed me her cape and placed his hand on my shoulder. “Where is she?!” I demanded. “She’s in the infirmary wing but Maria I don’t think you should-”  
I ran, I had to see her. She was the only real family I had left, I needed her to stay with me. Tears blurred my vision but I kept running, my mother was my main priority right now and I couldn’t lose her. I swung the doors open and saw her laying on the table, lifeless. I cried out in pain and walked to her. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. I collapsed on top of her crying onto her body, hoping she was just sleeping.

Thrain walked in and rested his hand on my back, looking at my mothers face. “There was a knight in black armor on a brown horse, he was tall and fierce”. I looked up at him, eyes red and nose runny. “No, not him”  
Thorin walked in and rested his hand on my back like his father. “Do you know of him?” he asked worriedly.  
I nodded my head “He was the one who killed my father all those years ago”  
Thorin hugged me from behind and whispered; “I’m sorry” I nodded my head, sniffed my tears and lifted my head to look at Thrain. “I need to go to the forgotten kingdom their need to learn how to fight.”  
He shook his head sternly, “No, I promised your mother I’d keep you safe, and going to the forgotten kingdom is not the right way to go by that. Especially if whoever is ruling the kingdom right now hated your family.”  
“That dark knight came after my family once and killed my father. When we thought he was gone he came when our guard was gone and killed my mother” I said pointing to my now dead mother. “It won’t stop till the job is done, and I can’t stay behind these walls waiting for him to come again to kill me. I have a better chance of living if I go to the forgotten kingdom then I do staying here.” He lowered his head in deep thought. “Alright, but the recruits for the army have already left for training at the forgotten kingdom, you’ll have to wait 10 years till they come back and we can send new recruits”.  
I nodded my head and looked down at my mother, I kissed her cheek and whispered goodbye in her ear and left.


	2. Saying Goodbye

*10 years later*

 

It was my time to leave for the forgotten kingdom, Thror decided to hold a grand goodbye party for me since I’ll be leaving tomorrow. I wore a Long, deep red dress with long sleeves. I was brushing my hair when a couple of maiden girls came in with a red jeweled headband on a white pillow. The head maiden girl placed the band on my head, I smiled into the mirror and nodded my head and the maidens bowed then left the room.

I took a deep breath and stood to leave the room. I walked down the halls to the main ballroom where everyone else was waiting for me. When I reached the doors the two guards guarding the door opened the door and I walked through. The ballroom was lit by a huge chandelier in the middle of the room, it lit the entire room in a beautiful golden hue. I walked down the steps to the ballroom floor, everyone stared at me in awe. I nodded my head to those who bowed when I passed. Thorin walked up to me and bowed. “There's no need for that, dear friend,” I said gently grabbing his shoulder. He rose and spoke “You look absolutely beautiful, Maria” I smiled at his compliment, “Thank you, Thorin”.  
His father, Thrain walked up to us and smiled widely, “You look just like your mother,” I smiled and teared up a bit. “Thank you, Thrain. That means so much to me.”  
His smile faded just the slightest, “She wanted me to give you this when you were ready. I think you are now.” He took out my mothers neckless with the sapphire in the center out of his pocket and handed it to me. My smile grew as I gave the neckless to Thorin and he happily put it on for me. I turned around and showed it to Thrain.  
He smiled happily “Just like your mother, She would have been proud of you for doing this”. I nodded my head as my favorite song began to be played. I looked at Thorin and smiled, he smiled and nodded his head. He grabbed my hand and we started dancing around the room, it wasn’t a slow dance like we usually do at parties like these, which made it a nice treat every now and then. Thorin was always my partner, he was really the only one who could keep up with my enthusiasm.  
As the song started to come to a stop, a slow one began to play. Thorin took my hand in his and led me to the center of the room. I looked at him oddly, he knew slow songs weren’t my favorite, and I’d only dance to them when only necessary. “I danced with you, now you have to dance with me”. I laughed at him. He could’ve had easily as asked me, I would’ve said yes anyway. I enjoyed dancing with Thorin. He kept the dance entertaining but telling jokes or just carrying a nice conversation while other men who I’ve danced with would always brag about the wars they were in and how they were the strongest men in their group. I would get bored easily and Thorin knew that he would rescue me whenever it would get too boring. That’s what I love about Thorin, he so selfless and understanding, he’s always there for me when he didn’t have to be.

In the middle of the song, he started small talk like he normally would; “I’m going to miss you when you leave tomorrow”  
“Sure you will,” I said sarcastically. “I’m serious, It’s going to be really boring around here without you”.  
“I’m sure your father will keep you quite busy while I’m gone.”  
“I guess your right, It’s still going to be lonely”  
“Be with your younger siblings then?” I said looking around the room for them, but I soon assumed that Thrain sent them to bed a while ago.  
“You know what I mean Maria,” he said tired of me trying to put the conversation to rest. I smiled at his frustration,  
“I know”. He shook his head, and I giggled.

He led me outside onto the balcony, I walked in front of him and rested my hands on the railing.  
He walked up to me and leaned on the railing. I looked out into the horizon and sighed. “I’m going to miss this place”  
He gave a lighthearted laugh, “Is that the only thing your going to miss?” I knew what the answers he was after, I thought it be fun to play with him for a bit. “”Yeah, I’m really going to miss your father” I teased.  
He looked at the ground somewhat disappointed. “Is he the only one your going to miss”  
“Actually yes...” He looked at me hope in his eyes. “I’m going to miss Dis naturally, I mean who wouldn’t miss the ball of sunshine. Oh and Ferrin too”. It looked like I hit the jackpot, he looked like a mixture of sadness and anger. “I thought you would say you would miss me” he snapped.  
I laughed at his little outburst. “I know, and of course I’m going to miss you.” I grabbed his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. “I’ll probably miss you the most.” I finished. Thorin glanced at me briefly before going back to the scenery in front of us and sighed. I knew something was wrong but I didn’t know what. “What’s the matter?”  
“Nothing” he answered not looking at me. “Thorin?” I pressed “I don’t know.. I-I just don’t want you to leave”  
“I’ll be back” I reassured him. “Yeah, in 10 years”  
“Come on Thorin, As soon as I graduate I’ll come right back here for you”. I offered a smile and he smiled back.  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I looked at him confused about what he was doing, he stepped forward and it hit me what he was trying to do. He leaned in, I started freaking out. He was going to kiss me, I mean part of me wanted to lean in but I’m leaving tomorrow. If I kiss him now, it’ll be harder to leave not just for me but for him. I leaned back to avoid the kiss, he opened my eyes to see where I was and he just stared at me. I didn’t want to make it awkward so I ran off. I ran past Thrain before he could say anything I ran out of the room.

When I thought I was far enough away, I slowed down to a walk and walked the rest of the way to my room.  
I entered my room, collapsed on the bed and cried not bothering to change into my nightgown. I ended up crying myself to sleep. I woke up to somebody opening my curtain to let the sunlight in. I groaned and turned to my side, my back the wall and tossed the blanket over my head. “Come on Maria, out of bed. You left the banquet early you shouldn’t be this tired to get up”. I knew that voice. When I peeked my head out of the covers I saw Thrain. “I didn’t sleep well,” I said groggily. “I’m sorry about that, but you have to get up or you’ll miss the dismissal. Unless you want to wait another 10 years for the new recruits”.  
At that, I kicked the covers off and got out of bed. Thrain laughed at me sudden interest to get out of bed. “I’ll leave you to get dressed.” I nodded my head and looked into my closet to find what was decent enough to wear.  
When Thrain was almost out the doorway he stopped himself and turned around; “Oh and Maria, wear your blue dress. The one you wore for your birthday”. I smiled and nodded. I really liked that dress, Thrain and Thorin had gotten me for my birthday last year.  
After a good 10 minutes I finished getting dressed, I brushed my hair and looked in the mirror one last time before heading out to the be sent across Middle Earth to be trained by the best kingdom army. I was hesitant about leaving my room, I knew Thorin would see me and the other men off. I took a deep breath, getting over my nerves and opened the door. I stepped out of my room and headed towards the front gate where we would be sent off from.  
I saw the royal family all standing in a line wishing the men off. I walked down the steps and caught Thorin’s eye, he stared at me but I avoided eye contact too embarrassed about last night. I bowed in front of them and spoke; “Thank you all for your hospitality. It was such an honor to live here with you.” I stopped and made eye contact with each of them but I lingered on Thorin’s eye, his deep blue eyes. “I’ll miss you all” I rose and started walking to my horse. I heard whispers behind me and then footsteps. I stopped walking when I felt someone grab my arm. “Maria? Please..” I turned around to see Thorin looking at me, teary-eyed. I gave a sympathetic smile and whipped away a tear the betrayed him. He grabbed my hand before I could withdraw it back and whispered “I’m sorry, for last night”  
“Don’t be, it was my fault. I was scared to kiss you because I didn’t want to leave you for 10 years if we kissed”.  
He nodded and looked down. I thought of something to say, I didn’t want to leave on bad terms either. “I’ll still miss you the most,” I said lifting his head by his chin, at this point he had let go of my hand. He looked me in the eye, looking for any sign of doubt. He didn’t find any. He pulled something from behind him and handed it to me. “I thought you might want this on your journey since you had dropped it all those years ago”. I ripped off the wrapping and saw the book my mother had read to me when I was a little girl, the only difference is it was in Dwarvish and not Elvish. “Something to remember Erebor by”. He added.  
Now I was the one tearing up, I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, “Thank you so much, Thorin”  
I let go of him when the head guard yelled out 2 minutes till dismounting Erebor. I looked at Thorin one last time, capturing his featuring wanting to remember every detail of him. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Goodbye, dear friend” I whispered and walked off, mounting Midnight.  
Then we were off. I was on my way to the forgotten kingdom, I was on my way home.


	3. Back from the dead

*1 week later*

 

We had been riding for weeks when we finally got to the forgotten kingdom.   
When we got to the main gates we were told that we would be having a great feast in order of the new recruits, we were to report in the main ballroom for the feast. I walked into the stables to put Midnight up and a guard stopped me, “Excuse me miss, but these stables are for the new recruits”. I looked at him blankly, apparently, they didn’t have many women who were recruits. “I know, I am a recruit. You can ask the general, my name is on the list.” he eyed me before calling a man over with a huge stack of papers, the man with the stack of papers asked me; “What’s your name, miss?”   
“Marianne Sapphire” he looked at me, before he could look at the list in front of him the guard stopped him, “No way your name is Marianne Sapphire” I eyed him skeptically. “And why not?”   
“Because Princess Marianne and her mother have been dead for over 20 years,” he said sternly, looking me in the eye. “My mother is dead, she died 10 years ago by the same man who killed my father 20 years ago”. He laughed in my face.   
He called over more guards and ordered them to take me to the king. I was already admitted that he questioned that I was part of the recruits but he also questioned who I was, now I am to be sent to the king. A man who had taken over the kingdom after my father. Did they all just assume that we all died? No matter, now that I am here I’m sure the king, whoever he may be, will clear everything up within the hour. 

They lead me into a gigantic throne room, with a man on the throne, he looked to be in his late fifty's. He looked strong for his age but what gave him away was his graying brown hair and tired eyes. He had the city crown on top his head, it was the crown my father wore. I thought they buried the crowns with the kings and queens who wore them. I walked up to the steps and bowed, I tilted my head up so he could see my face, but what I met was something I never thought I would see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short than my normal ones, but I couldn't resist but to put a cliffhanger here.   
> Because this chapter is so short, I'll publish the next one this Sunday.


	4. Down Memory Lane

What I saw was the eyes of the man I thought to be dead for 20 years, my father…. 

I gasped and backed away in disbelief, I couldn’t believe that my father was alive. Why didn’t he look for us, why didn’t he keep his promise he made to me all those years ago.   
He stood from his throne and walked towards me. when he got to me, he wrapped his arms around me in a loving matter but I pushed him away.

“Why didn’t you look for us?” I asked in a pit of rage. “Marianne, please calm down sweetheart,” he said softly, teary-eyed at the sight of me pushing him away. “Calm down?!? You said you would find us.” I screamed even louder than before, at this point I’m crying. Tears stained my cheeks, I haven’t cried since my mother died and my father, or so I thought who had died, before that. He looked at the ground and deeply sighed. “Marianne-” but I cut him off, “You promised me you would”. This time it looked as if he had snapped, tired of my yelling and stubbornness. “I did look for you and your mother, I searched day and night for months.” I looked at the ground thinking over his words, but my stubbornness refused to let him win. “Then why didn’t you find us?” I asked looking him dead in the eye. “Marianne, I am a king. I had duties to attend to. I still had soldiers look for you, but after two years…” He took a deep breath to steady his voice before continueing. “After two years, we had believed that you and Dianna and perished.” He stopped as if unsure if he should continue what he was going to say. He looked me in the eye as he said it; “And as King, I have to have an heir to the throne before I die”. My eyes got wide, I finally understood why he was hesitant about telling me. He had found another woman to marry and have a child with. “How could you?” I screamed in his face, “Mother loved you till the day she died, I loved you. How could you start another family just like that”   
“Your mothers dead?” he asked in disbelief and sadness.   
“Yes, she died 10 years ago. But I wouldn’t think that would be any of your concern since you were so quick about starting another family”.   
“I loved your mother, she was everything to me. But as King, I am forced to have an heir. I had to do what was necessary for my kingdom”. When I turned away from him, hugging myself for comfort. He pressed the bridge of his nose, obviously tired of this argument. I had nothing else to say, what else could I say he was right. Royalty had to have an heir to the throne. And I knew my father loved my mother, that was a well-known fact.   
After a moment of awkward silence, he spoke; “I’d like for you to stay here, with me.” I shook my head, remembering my promise to Thorin. “I can’t”   
“Please Marianne, this is your home” he begged. I turned around to look at him, he had sad eyes pleading that I agree to his request but I refused. “I have a new home in Erebor, the only reason I’m here is because I want to learn how to fight and protect myself”. He nodded slightly, “Sleep it over and we can talk about this in the morning. You can sleep in your old room, it hasn’t been used since you used it yourself”. I tried to protest but he stopped me. “Please, Maria”. I nodded my head in defeat and left to go to ‘my’ room. 

I entered ‘my’ room. My father was right it looked the exact same from when I was a child, but I didn’t feel like my room. After all this time, I consider my room the room I have in Erebor. Which Thorin is probably in right now missing me. I laughed at the thought of him going through my things to remember me by or walking in my room to speak with me but finding me not there.   
I walked onto my balcony, it was facing the north and just barely you could see the peak of the mountain. I remember my father telling me stories about the dwarves who lived there. I had always dreamed of going there someday, I’m glad I got the chance to. 

The sun was setting fast, it would soon be nightfall. I had already changed into my pale blue nightgown but I couldn’t sleep so I decided to walk around the halls. Every corner I turned was another turn down memory lane. I ended up in front of two huge doors. I remembered this being the ‘room of kings’. I walked in and was immediately met with hundreds of portraits of the royal family from the past, they typically have family portraits up. I walked down the hallway till I was at the last portrait hung. It was my family. I was an only child so it was just my parents and me in the painting. I remember getting it painted, it was a year before, the dark knight attacked us. 

It was a beautiful sunny day, my father had decided I was old enough to get our family portraits done. To be hung in the room of kings. I was excited, I’d never gotten my painting done before. Royalty gets painted when they become ruler, married, they turn eighteen and if the royal family is done having kids and the child is old enough they get a family picture. And Family pictures were hung in that room. Unless you didn’t marry and have kids, then they put up your crowing painting.  
My mother helped me get dressed, I wore a dark blue dress. My mother wore a tan orange dress and an elvish headpiece. My father wore his normal kingly attire. I smiled the entire time the painter was painting. 

I starred at the portrait in front of me, mostly at my mother. I missed her so much, she was always so beautiful. I was staring at the portrait for so long I didn’t notice how dark it had gotten outside. it was like I was stuck in memory lane, stuck in a dream.   
“He was right”. I jumped at the sudden noise, I turned to see who spoke I saw a man, he was tall and had long brown hair like my father. What gave him away was his eyes, they were a dark green. He was the spitting image of my father. “Your the lost princess?” he asked, staring at me. “Do I look lost to you?” I asked sarcasm dripping off my tongue. “The kingdom thought so, they believed that you died many years ago”. I turned back to the portrait, ”Funny thing is, we believed the same thing about him”   
“What was she like? Your mother”. I sighed remembering everything about her. “Why don’t you ask your father” I answered. Surely if he knew who I was, my father had to of told him of her. “I’ve tried, he gets sensitive about the topic”. I turned to him, looking straight in his eyes, looking for any sign of doubt. There wasn’t any. “I see” I looked down and then back to the portrait. “I’m Ealric” he held his hand out for a handshake. I rose an eyebrow at him, they must not have put him through royal training yet. He drew back his hand, “Right, it’s not proper to give someone a handshake” I stayed silent, or maybe they did. He couldn’t be more than 19 years of age. I felt bad, he probably didn’t start as soon as I did. Father must have wanted him to have a proper childhood.   
He looked down in embarrassment. “Marianne,” I said and grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. He looked up at me excitedly, but then in confusion. “What?” I asked concerned. “I thought you preferred to be called Maria”  
I looked up at him and smiled, “You learn quickly”. He smiled back.   
I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	5. Greenleaf

It’s been 5 years since I came to the forgotten kingdom and found my father alive, I also met the new family he started.  
I got along perfectly with my brother, I know he isn’t really my brother, but these past couples of years have been great with him. I told him everything about Thorin and how it was like in Erebor. He even promised to come back with me to see for himself.  
I don’t know if I trust my father or not yet, I love him and all, but it’s hard to trust him again. The guard who thought I was pretending to be the princess was shocked when he found out I was top of my classes. 

 

 

It was time to go back to Erebor, it felt like time went by in a flash. Part of me didn’t want to leave, I wanted to stay here with Ealric. But I knew I couldn’t, I promised Thorin I would come back just for him. Besides, I think he’s waited long enough to see me. I had grown a couple of inches. My hair grew a lot, it was down to my waist. My face had grown out, or in my fathers' words ‘became a woman’. At first, I didn’t know how to take it, but I realized he had been out of practice when it came complimenting girls. I was excited to show off to Thorin, he had always teased that I would stay the same. Ealric had brought a point up that I never really thought about, he had said if Thorin tried to kiss me then he must like me a lot. I told him that it was nonsense, but it did make sense. I don’t know why I never thought about it before, it made perfect sense that he liked me. I’m glad it wasn’t one sided….

My father decided to have a goodbye banquet for my leaving in the morning. The entire kingdom showed up, I was surprised there was still room for people to dance. Ealric walked up to me and held his hand out, “May I have this dance?” I laughed, he had been taking royal lessons but was still rough around the edges. “You're supposed to bow, but yes I’d love to dance with you”.  
“Oh,” he said laughing nervously, “Forget that little slip-up.”  
“Only if you don’t embarrass me in front of Thorin”  
He stayed silent, in thought. “Alright, I suppose that’s fair”.  
We stayed in silence for most of the song. It made me start to miss Thorin, he’d always keep the dance entertaining. I’m glad I’ll be leaving to see him in the morning. 

After the song was over, my father walked up to me with a man beside him. “Father?” I said bowing. “My dear Marianne, I’d like you to meet Boren. He’s our best knight in the kingdom” He bowed before grabbing my hand and giving it a wet kiss. I rolled my eyes, knowing where this was going to lead to. “May I have this dance, your highness” I wanted to say no, but my father gave me a look that gave me the answer I was dreading. He had picked someone out to take my hand in marriage, except I was nowhere near ready to be married. Besides what about Thorin, if he does like me then I’ll never get my chance with him.  
I will most certainly have a talk with my father in the morning, but for now, I had to do my royal duty and dance for whoever asks. “Of course, sir Boren”. He grabbed my hand and we started dancing. As expected he started talking about all the wars he was in and how he was the best on his classes, I was dying of boredom. Until a tall blonde man stepped in, “May I cut in” he said gracefully.  
“Who do you think you are?” Bored stated angerly, he was about to shoo him off. I had to get away from him, anyone is better than Boren.”Yes, of course” I said letting go of Boren's arm and grabbing this mysterious new mans arm.  
He smiled at me and walked away from Boren. “I can not thank you enough” I confessed. He laughed at my improperness, his voice was light and delicate. I finally realized that he was an Elf. I was shorter than him, but with my mothers Elf genes I was taller than most women. “May I ask why the lovely Princess Marianne Sapphire was dancing with such an idiotic oaf like him?” I blushed at him calling me lovely. “My father introduced us, I assume it’s another attempt to make me stay”. He turned me around, making me face him. I got a good look at him, he was good looking for an Elf. I didn’t find Elf men very attractive but he was different. We started swaying to the new music that was playing. “And why is it that you don’t want to stay? Is this not your home?” He said, continuing the conversation. “It was when my mother and I went ‘missing’ Erebor became my home. It just doesn’t feel like home anymore, I never really did have a childhood here. I was always stuck in lessons, trying to become the ‘perfect’ princess. Thorin made that different for me”.  
“I see” he nodded his hand in understatement. “I’m sorry, for my ranting,” I said shyly, I realized I opened up to a complete stranger, I had never met before. “Don’t be, I appreciate a woman who speaks her mind”. He smiled at me, “Hmm, I realize that you know my name and who I am but I don’t know yours or who you are” He chuckled lightly. “I think it best if you didn’t know who I am”  
“Why is that?” I asked curiously. “I just think it’s best”.  
“How do you expect to continue this conversation without me knowing your name. Besides, you know my name and I find that hardly fair” He smiled, “Then why don’t you come up with a name for me” I stared at him in thought, what was a good name. I looked down, he was wearing a green tunic. I finally got it. “How about Greenleaf?” His eyebrow popped up, “Why Greenleaf?”  
“Well.. your wearing a green tunic and Elves are typically light on their feet correct?” He nodded “So Greenleaf”  
He laughed at his new title, “Alright, Greenleaf it is” I smiled, this was so much better than dancing with Boren.  
Time went by too fast, it was time to leave for bed and then leave tomorrow for Erebor. I bided Greenleaf goodnight and he kissed my hand, “Goodnight your highness. I hope to see you in the future”  
“I do as well” I waved him goodbye and walked to my room. When I got there, I decided to wear a deep red nightgown and went fast to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think our mysterious Greenleaf is?  
> What part of our story do you think he'll play in?


	6. Those three words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I feel like I have some explaining to do. My creativity has been dead since the 7th of this month, none of my work was how I wanted the story to go. I have gotten really busy with school since then. I got the day off Thursday due to hurricane Michael, but later that evening my power went out and all my work is on my laptop. Friday morning my laptop went dead and we didn't have school that day either due to power outage around my district. We finally got power today, first thing on my mind was making sure all my friends were okay.   
> After a while, I finally decide to work on the story. I thought you guys deserved a new chapter tonight so here we are. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the delay.

I woke up to people shuffling in my room, I open my eyes to see maidens cleaning my room and another one placed a tray in front of me, my father was in the center. “Good morning sweetheart, Have a nice sleep?” I looked at him and then the tray, “This will not change my mind on leaving”. He sighed deeply, “I didn’t think so”.  
I placed the tray on the bed and stood up, “I am going to miss you” he said softly. I looked at him sympathetically, I went up to him and hugged him, ”I’m going to miss you too”   
I let go of him and walked behind a room divider to change. I knew Thror would have a welcome back celebration when we arrive so why not have a little fun and surprise Thorin, I changed into Dark pants and a blue tunic, I had arm guards and put on a dark hood, I put the finishing touches by putting my boots, bow and two daggers on. I would change into a dress when we get to Erebor. 

A week went by on our way to Erebor. I spent almost the entire time with Ealric, he was riding with us to make we got there safe. When we rode to the end of the snow pass, you could see the entrance of the great kingdom.  
As soon as the army was in front of the entrance Thorin came running out, he looked like he was looking for someone. I laughed at his improperness. “Is that him?” Ealric asked me, “Yes, now don’t go off talking to him. I want to surprise him.” He rolled his eyes at me. I punched him in the arm, “I’m serious”   
“Ouch, okay okay. I won’t, I promise”. He tried to punch me back but I grabbed his hand and wrapped it around his neck, “Alright, I surrender”. I pushed him away, “Don’t forget, I was the top of my class”.   
“Maria?” someone behind me, I turned around to see Thrain. “Thrain” I yelled and hugged him tightly. “How was it, Have you talked to Thorin yet? Who’s this?” He asked all at once. “Alright alright, one at a time. Yes, I had a great time, no I have not spoken to Thorin. I want to surprise him at the feast tonight. And for your last question, this is my step-brother.” He looked at me confused before he could say anything I answered for him. “Long story, I’ll explain later, how did you know I was here”   
“You look exactly like your mother” he answered like he was stating the obvious. “See I told you,” Ealric said punching me in the arm. I rolled my eyes, “Am I needed anywhere else, cause if not then I’m going to go to my room and change”.   
“Pretty sure you're not but are you sure you want to wait till the feast to talk to Thorin? He’s been excited about your return the day you left”. Thrain commented. “Yes, I’m quite sure. Come on Ealric, you can stay in my room till you decide to leave”. Ealric and I left Thrain, I led Ealric to my room. Thankfully Thorin wasn’t in my room, “You can sleep on the couch” He nodded his head and dropped his equipment on the floor and immediately sat on the couch, laying down. I laughed at him and grabbed my dress my father gave me, it was one of my mothers' old dresses. I wanted to see if Thorin would recognize me.

I took my time changing into my mothers' old dress.   
When I was done I stepped out from the divider and showed Ealric. “What do you think?” He looked up from the book that he took off my shelf. “Wow, you look like her, if it weren’t for your hair”. I smiled and walked to my dresser, I started brushing my hair. “You should start getting dressed for the feast”. He made an exaggerated sigh, “Alright, I’m going”. He got up and walked to the room divider lazily. I shook my head at him, “Are you going to walk me to the ballroom or am I going alone?” I asked, adjusting my headpiece. “Um.. yea, we can make Thomin jealous,” he said poking his head out from the divider and smirking at me. “It’s Thorin, Ealmic”.  
He narrowed his eyes at me, “Fair enough”. I laughed as he brought his head back to behind the divider. 

Once he was done he wrapped his arm around mine and we started our way to the ballroom.   
We walked down the steps, the ballroom was just as beautiful as I remembered it. I looked out across the floor looking for the man I’ve been dying to see for the past 10 years.   
Thorin was standing alone with his father in a corner talking. Ealric and I walked down the steps, everyone was staring at us including Thorin. He walked up to us hesitantly. “Queen Dianna?... I thought you had died” He questioned. I smiled, “Indeed she did, it was a sad day for all”. I looked at him in the eye watching for something to click. Then it did, his eyes widen in surprise and awe. “Maria?..” he asked reaching his hand out.  
“In the flesh,” I said, spinning around so he can get a good look. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. At first, I was shocked but soon I wrapped my arms around him as well. “I hardly recognized you, you looked so much like your mother.” He took a deep breath and what sounded like sniffling, “I missed you so much”.  
“I missed you too,” I said letting go of him, finding him crying a little. I whipped his tears away, “Don’t cry, I’m here now. I came back as I promised”. He smiled and nodded, but when he noticed Ealrics presence his facial expression dropped. “Who’s this?”   
“Prince Ealric, son of King Eren II. It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you” Ealric said holding his hand out. Thorin took it and shook it firmly, “How do you know Maria?” Ealric looked at me, asking if he should continue. “He’s my half-brother,” I said, answering for him. He looked at me then to Ealric, “It’s a long story.” He nodded his head slowly.   
There was an awkward silence, Thorin was just staring at Ealric. “Shall we dance?” I asked Thorin, he came back to reality and looked at me. “Yes, Of course.” I grabbed his arm and he led me to the dance floor.   
It was a while before Thorin started his normal conversation routine. He had asked to tell me the story of my half-brother, Ealric, and I told him everything.   
“So your father is really alive after all this time?” he asked after thinking my story over. “Seems so” I answered.   
He looked at the ground, not saying anything. “What’s wrong?” I asked worried about what he was thinking. “There’s just one thing that’s gnawing at me… If your father is alive and you have a half brother that you seem to have a great relationship with then why did you come back here? You could’ve started a new life with your father”.   
“I promised you I’d come back, just because I found out my father is actually alive won’t change that,” I replied.   
“Maria he’s your father, your family” he argued.   
“You’ve been more family than he has. Besides I never want to lose you, ever.” He looked me in the eye and said, “Do you really mean that?” I smiled at him, my childhood friend, my secret crush sense young, my Thorin. “Yes, I love you too much”. He stopped dancing, all he was doing was staring at me. He had the look of disbelief on his face. I started to regret what I had said. Maybe Ealric was wrong, maybe he didn’t like me back. “T-Thorin, I-” I stammered but I was cut off by his lips crashing against mine. I hesitated for only a second before I kissed him back, our lips moved in sync with each other. We kissed what felt like hours, we finally parted when we needed air. “I love you too”. I laughed at him, “Really? I couldn’t tell”. He blushed violently, I laughed again before moving a stray piece of hair behind his ear. “I love you Thorin son of Thrain”   
“And I you, Marianne Sapphire daughter of Dianna Sapphire”.


	7. Betrothal

 

It’s been a little over two years since Thorin and I confessed our feeling to each other, a year ago Thorin had asked my hand in marriage and I said yes.

**_I was walking down the hallway talking to Thrain, we were talking about the ceremony for Thorin's birthday tonight. “So how are you and my son?” Thrain asked out of the blue.  I blushed deeply, we weren’t anything really just two people who confessed they love each other. “It’s well, He’s very sweet and kind”. He chuckled lightly, “Yes, well he was always that way towards you. When you were gone my father tried to get him betrothed, but he refused to do so until you had returned” I smiled lightly, “Really?” I asked stopping to look at him. “Yes, ever since he laid eyes on you he’s had feelings for you and they only grew over time.” I nodded and began walking again._ **

**_Thrain walked me to my room to get dressed, I had decided to wear a high collar Aquamarine dress. I looked myself in the mirror one last time and opened my door to walk to the grand ballroom, but I was met with the blue eyes of my lover. “Thorin, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the grand ballroom”. I asked walking out and closing my door. “Why would I be in there if you are here?” He asked, smiling at me. “You're not funny, Thorin,” I said trying to knock him off his pillar. “No, but you are beautiful,” he said, winking at me. Unbelievable, how can one be so persistent? “Just cause it is your birthday, does not mean you can flatter your way out of this ceremony”_ **

**_He looked rather disappointed at my words, “Alright, Maria you win. I’ll go” he said admitting to failure, but he wasn’t going to get off the hook that easily. “You were to go anyway, try a different prize”_ **

**_He smiled widely before leaning in and kissed me softly on the lips. “Much better, now come let us celebrate” I grabbed his arm and we walked to the ballroom._ **

**_We were almost there when he pulled on my arm to go another direction. “Thorin what did I say?” I asked, not taking another step. “I know, but I want to show you something first”. I sighed giving in, it is the day of his birth after all. He led me down halls of many when we finally came to a gate to the outside. “Thorin?” I asked questioning his actions. “Trust me” he assured me. We walked outside, there were aisles of trees. I looked at them in awe as we walked down, it was very rare when we could get trees growing in the cold weather. “Here we are,” Thorin said finally reaching our destination._ **

**_There was a waterfall flowing into a pond, there were flowers everywhere along with stone benches along the edge of the pond to sit. He placed me on one and stood in front of me. “Maria, you have been my closet friend since the day I met you. You are truly the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful women I have ever met. Last year I confessed my love to you and you as well that you felt the same way. On this day will you do me the honors of making me the happiest man in middle earth, Maria Sapphire will you marry me?” I teared up, this is why he wanted me out here. I’ve always dreamed of him asking me to marry him, and now he’s really doing it. “Yes, Thorin Yes. I’ll marry you”.  He lifted me up and kissed me tenderly._ **

**_We stayed there the entire night._ **

 

Thror had announced are betrothal. Kings and queens from all the dwarf kingdoms had come and congratulated us, including my father and Ealric. Today the high elven king, Thranduil was coming today to visit. I felt uneasy about his visit. I was promised to his son by my father to unite the kingdoms, it never happened because of my mother and I’s disappearance years ago. I never met his son, probably for the better. My mother never truly liked Thranduil and his son is probably some rude snobby prince.

 

Now that Thorin and I were betrothed Thror had moved us in the same room. I had been up for hours, wondering what today would include with the elven king coming.  I was still in Thorin’s strong arms from last night, he was so warm that I didn’t want to get up. My back was against his chest, I could feel his chest rise and fall against me. I sighed deeply in contentment.

“Hmm… Maria?” Thorin murmured sleepily.

“Yes, my love?” I asked, trying to turn around to look at him but his grip around me only tightened. “Have you been up all this time?” he asked, running his lips across my neck.

“I got some sleep,” I said, giggling at his touches.

“What is on your mind that is ridding you of your sleep?” he asked resting his head in my neck. “It’s just… When I was a child my father promised me to Thranduil's son. It never happened because we went missing, but I just feel uneasy about it.”

“Don’t worry, he’s coming here to wish us congratulations not to denounce our betrothal. Your stuck with me” he joked. “For I’d rather be stuck with you than anyone else in the world,” I said, he was quiet for a moment. ”Do you really mean that?” he asked, I turned around and to see his face and he was actually tearing up a bit. “Yes, Thorin I mean every word” I leaned into him, kissing him sweetly. He grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. I screamed and laughed, he was so sweet and romantic.

 

Unfortunately, there was a knock at the door that interrupted our fun. “Are you two ready for our visitor? He’ll be here within the hour”. Thorin groaned and I laughed at him before getting up from bed to get dressed.

I had it all planned out, I was going to wear a long white dress encrusted with diamonds that flowed behind me when I walked. It was a low collar and long sleeves.

Thorin wore his normal princely entire except he had a white tunic instead his blue one.

We left our room and walked to the throne room where Thrain and Thror were already at, along with a servant dwarf holding a big chest.

Thror was on the throne and Thrain was next to the servant on the left side of the throne while Thorin and I made our way to the right side of the throne.

Like Thrain predicted Thranduil and some of his men came in with a few minutes.

He walked up to the throne and bowed his head in respect, Thror did the same. Thror ordered the servant dwarf to go to Thranduil and when he did he opened the box he had.

Thranduil's eyes widened in awe but when he tried to reach what was in the box the dwarf closed it. Thorin and I looked at Thror, “What does he think he’s doing?” Thorin whispered to me. “I do not know, but I’m not sure I like it.”

Thranduil looked annoyed and disrespected, he turned and began to leave with his men right behind him.

Before he left completely he called out to me, “Oh, Maria?! It is quite a shame that you and your mother went missing all those years ago, it would’ve been such a pleasure to have you as a daughter-in-law”. With that he left, Thorin gripped his fists in anger but I grabbed his arm and leaned close to him. He calmed down and held me close.


	8. Smaug

After that day family of Durin was never the same,  
Thrain was his normal self but Thror had been disappearing in the middle of the night and Thorin has been disturbed by it.  
Thorin and I were in bed, I was reading a book and Thorin was pacing the floor in nothing but a pair of pants.  
“By the time you’re done, there will be a hole in which you walked,” I said not looking up from my book. He stopped walking and looked at me. “I’m worried about my grandfather,” he said continuing to pace.  
This is when I looked up from my book, “I know you are but Thror is his own man and he is king, he is well protected within these walls”.  
“I know but I can’t help but worry”, I was getting tired of this, Thorin doesn’t need to stay up all night worrying about nothing. “Come amrâlimê, come rest for you need not worry about Thror”. He looks at me and walked to the bed and sat next to me. He looked tired and ready for bed, I leaned in and kissed him. He smiled but faded shortly. “I’m going to search for him before bed,” He said, getting up to leave. “Thorin!” I shouted across the room. “Only 10 minutes amrâlimê I promise” he grabbed a blue tunic and then he left. I slammed my book on the side table and crossed my arms waiting for him to return.

After 20 minutes I had gotten tired of waiting for him and got up, put on a dark robe over my silk nightgown and went in search for Thorin. I went to the throne room first, when I saw nobody there I sat on the throne to think.  
As I was about to give up and call it a night I saw a hue of golden light coming from the treasure room. I walked down the hallway and there I found Thorin looking over the gold, when I walked closer I saw Thror spinning around enchanted by the millions of gold pieces around him. ‘Dragon sickness’ I thought, Thorin didn’t need to see his grandfather in this situation. “Thorin” I whispered, he turned around only slightly looking at me with sad eyes. I held my hand out and he took it. I dragged him to the room and tucked him in before climbing in myself. I climbed on top of him, so I was on his chest and closed my eyes. “Goodnight Thorin”.

 

The next day, I was going around checking on the guards, I was made head guard since my return. I had my pants and tunic on, along with my cloak and weapons.  
I was walking on the castle walls when I heard it.  
Loud winds whirling in the distance. Balin and Thorin walked up towards me looking into the distance trying to see what was out there. “Maria sound the alarm”, Thorin ordered as a strong gust of wind went past and broke off a few of the flags on the edge of the castle. Thorin and I ducked. “Call the guards, do it now.” I turned a ran to the nearest commander and ordered the orders that were given to me. “What is it Thorin?” Balin asked Thorin. “Dragon” Thorin answered, he went over the edge of the bridge and yelled “Dragon!!” all the people below started running.

A trail a fire bolted past, it tore trees out of the ground. It came back around when fire and molten lava came spewing down. Thorin grabbed Balin and ran to hide behind a pillar, I ran close behind. We made it behind the pillars when the fire flew past.  
The dragon went straight for Dale, destroying everything in its path. I ran past and jumped over the stairs to get to the front of the line. Thorin came running behind when he got to me he had told me to leave, “No, my rank head guard keeps me here and this is where I will stay” I argued.  
“You’re not just the head guard, your my betrothed and I refuse to have you here,” He said grabbing my hand with my sword in it. “No, My mother left my father when he told her to and she never saw him again. I’m not making the same mistake”. He looked like he was going to say something back but the golden gates started banging with flames coming through. I readied my position as well did Thorin.  
“Get ready men” I shouted.

The Door broke, rock and lava came flying towards us. Luckily it went past Thorin and me, but we weren’t out of the fire yet. Smaug started to walk through the front gate, stepping on men who were in his way. I rolled out of the way, I whipped my head up to see Thorin on the ground face down getting up after being knocked down. “Thorin!!” I screamed, running towards him. When he was at his full length, I ran into him knocking on the ground and out of the way. I turned to see Smaug stomp exactly where Thorin was standing. I let out a loud sigh and looked at him, “Glad I stayed?” I asked, knowing this would happen. “Quite glad,” he said resting his head on the ground.  
I got up and asked him and where Thror and Thrain was.  
“Thrain was getting the people out and Thror… I don’t know where he could be” He said getting up. “You might not, but I do” I gave him a look and he knew what I was talking about. We ran towards the treasure room and saw Smaug swimming in the gold. Thror had dropped the Arkenstone and was going to run in but Thorin stopped him, he grabbed him and started pulling him back. “Come on” I yelled and ushered them out. We were on our way out when Thror broke free and started running for the exit. A guard had brought us Thrain injured, I grabbed him to help him walk, “Take him to safety I’ll stay back and make sure everyone gets out okay,” Thorin said kissing me, “Alright but stay safe”. He nodded and I made my way with Thrain to safety.

We were halfway off the bridge when I heard Thorin, “help us!” yell. I turned around and he saw Thorin waving to the Elven King, Thranduil, Begging for help.  
Thranduil stared at him and turned his elk to walk back to his kingdom.  
How could he just leave? We had an alliance, sure it was shakey after the situation earlier in the year but still.  
After it was all over Thror ordered everyone to gather everything they had and we did. We wandered and wandered till we came upon a village of men. 


	9. Weddings and Babies

Years have passed since it all went terribly wrong. We lived in the blue mountains with the men for years before Thrain decided to move upward to take up our own. 

Soon we had our own village in the mountains, that was a long time ago. We had gone back to reclaim Moria, the greatest mine in the dwarf kingdom, but the orcs had taken home in Moria. It was a bloodbath. King Thror was beheaded by Azog, the pale orc, Azog also killed Thrain or at least that’s what people believed. Thorin had hope that his father was still alive. 

Thorin and I had wedded a year after that battle. 

 

**_Thrain was believed to be dead, Thorin had hope he was alive. Today was suppose to be our wedding day, Thorin had worked for months to get the perfect wedding gown but all I cared for was spending the rest of my life with him._ **

**_My father couldn’t come to the wedding, he had become very ill and Ealric, my brother was being prepped for his coronation. I had hoped Thrain or my father to walk me down the aisles. Dwalin was kind enough to do it instead._ **

**_“Thank you Dwalin for doing this,” I said peeking around a tree, to see Thorin standing with Balin. “It’s no trouble lassie. I’m glad Thorin chose you to wed, you make him very happy.” He said straightening his fur cloak._ **

**_I looked back at him. “He makes me very happy too.”_ **

**_Dori and Nori had started playing their flutes, cueing for the ceremony to begin. Dwalin wrapped his arm around mine and we walked down the aisles._ **

**_“I’m sorry about your father not being to come,” said when we got there. “Thank you, he sends us his best wishes for today.” I grabbed his had and we faced Balin._ **

**_After he was done, Thorin placed a platinum wedding band encrested with sapphire on my left ring finger and I did the same to him only his was made of pure gold. “Now I pronounce you husband and wife.”_ **

**_Thorin leaned in and kissed me deeply on the lips. I kissed him back, my arms snacked there way around his neck. “Long live the King and Queen,” Balin yelled and everyone else followed suit. Thorin and I turned to face the crowd and waved. In the front row was Dis and her boys, Fili and Kili, they were smiling and giggling. Kili was only 5 years old. Fili was older by two years._ **

**_It was the happiest day of my life._ **

  
  


We now had a son, a beautiful boy, we named Thrain after Thorin's father.  

 

**_I had found out that I was 2 months pregnant. I was excited but didn’t know how Thorin would feel._ **

**_I was doing my nightly routine, singing Fili and Kili to sleep. Some nights it worked and others they were too stubborn to fall asleep, much like tonight.  They demanded a story, I gave in easily. They were too cute to deny._ **

 

**_Thorin walked through the tent door and leaned on the post. He cleared his throat, all three of us looked at him. “Can I have my wife back?” he asked walking towards the bed and sitting next to me.  “Aw, come on uncle Thorin five more minutes.” They whined and begged. “Everyone loves you” he teased while kissing my cheek. “Are you gonna tell him?” Kili asked, hiding under the covers. I had told him and Fili a week ago because I couldn’t hold in the news, last time I tell them something this young. “Tell me what?” Thorin asked Kili. “Nothing, Kili’s tired he doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Fili answered. Thorin’s brow raised in curiosity. “Oh really now?” He looked at the boys to me. “Thorin can I speak with you in private?” I asked standing up. He got up cautiously, “Of course love”.  I pulled him to a corner of the tent and whispered in his ear, “Thorin, I’m pregnant”. His eyes lit up and looked down at my stomach. “Are you serious?” he asked lifting his head, teary-eyed. I nodded letting him know I was._ **

**_He lifted me in the air and twirled me around._ **

**_After a few turns, he placed me down and kissed me tenderly.  Dis came into the room, “Did you tell him?” she asked, walking to her sons in bed. “Did everyone know except for me?” I looked down embarrassed, “I didn’t know how you would take it”_ **

**_He lifted my chin, to look at him.  “How could I not be happy about being a father.”_ **

  
  
  


That was a good four years ago. Thrain was three years old, sleeping in his bed. Thorin and I were in a separate bed but very close to Thrains. Thorin wrapped his arms around me, we were awakened by the cries of our baby. Too scared to fall back asleep we just talked. “Do you think he’ll stay asleep this time?” Thorin asked resting his head on my shoulder. “You asked that question before he started crying again.” and as if on cue Thrain started crying, I slapped Thorin's arm for jinxing us and got up. I grabbed Thrain and started to rock him back to sleep. He was almost about to fall back asleep when Dis came running in. “Thorin, there has been citings of Thrain in Bree”. He practically yelled. Thrain started crying again, and Thorin and I stared at each other. “He’s alive,” he said. 


End file.
